Fantasmas
by MarlaLannisterDanGlokta
Summary: Robb no murió en la Boda Roja, sino que fue capturado y entregado a Ramsay Bolton/Nieve para su "disfrute personal". Así lo descubre el que fue su mejor amigo y más tarde le traicionó por completo, Theon Greyjoy, ahora más conocido como Hediondo. Lo sé, soy malísima con los resúmenes... Nada me pertence, es del Dios de la Muerte aka Martin También en blogspot y AO3


Aquel día devolvieron a Hediondo antes de lo habitual a su celda.

Exhausto y dolorido tras haber perdido otro diente, el que tiempo atrás fue el altivo Theon Greyjoy se dispuso a intentar dormir un poco, que no descansar, de esa empresa había desistido tiempo atrás.

En ello estaba cuando un ruido al fondo de aquella mugrienta y oscura mazmorra le hizo ponerse alerta, arqueándose en una posición que recordaba en gran manera a un gato callejero en busca de pelea.

-¿Qui…quié…an…anda…hí?-Consiguió articular con algo de esfuerzo y un considerable temor de que fuera todo una nueva treta de Ramsay.

-Nadie, poco más que un fantasma. Una vez fui alguien, pero ya apenas me parezco a Él. Sí, supongo que se puede decir soy un fantasma.-La voz bien podría haber pertenecido a un hombre joven, casi niño, como a un anciano de pelo ya cano.-Aquí te hacen sufrir mucho, ¿no es cierto?-Tras acabar la frase, a su interlocutor le pareció intuir una delgada figura masculina moviéndose al fondo de la sala.

-Yo…no…no sé si debo responder a eso…-Se apresuró a replicar, con miedo de que El Bastardo o alguno de sus secuaces estuvieran escuchando la conversación, dispuestos a castigarle con un dedo menos, o algo peor, si no les gustaba su respuesta.

Ante esta contestación, el hombre de entre las sombras bufó con cierto desdén.

-Eso me basta como sí.-Suspiró largamente.-Al menos el dolor físico me ayudará a olvidar el que siento por dentro…-Su voz estaba teñida de una tristeza y de un cansancio tales que durante un momento el preso de mayor antigüedad no pudo evitar contener su curiosidad; a pesar incluso de las consecuencias que podría acarrearle.

-¿Y…y a qué…a qué se debe vues…vuestro dolor?-Su nuevo compañero tardó algo de tiempo en verse con fuerzas suficientes para poder contestar a la pregunta.

-Se debe a tantas cosas…podríamos decir que principalmente a lo muchísimo que le he fallado a mi familia…

Mi padre murió y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, tan solo leer la noticia cuando un cuervo la trajo hasta mi campamento. Me propuse vengarlo, pero, ahora que lo pienso en frío, ni siquiera lo conseguí.

Mis dos hermanas están atrapadas en un nido de víboras del que seguramente jamás saldrán, ¡incluso igual acaban casadas y compartiendo lecho con alguno de esos hombres incapaces de comprender la palabra _honor_ que tanto abundan por allí!-Hizo una pausa en la que pareció quedarse meditando profundamente, tomó aire y continuó.-Fui egoísta, incumplí mis promesas y eso trajo la muerte de mi madre y cuantos me eran leales. La única razón por la que yo sigo con vida es tan solo la de ser convertido en lo que ya soy en gran parte, un fantasma, un espejismo de lo que fui, alguien para que ellos puedan demostrar su superioridad, su capacidad de derrocar a cualquiera y transformarlo en poco más que una mísera rata de cloaca.-Tras estas declaraciones, una duda asaltó al antiguo príncipe de Pyke.

 _¿Y si…? Pero no, no es posible. Está mintiendo,_ Él _está muerto, me lo dijo Lord Bolton._ Se dijo justo antes de que el misterioso desconocido continuara su relato.

-Tenía también cuatro hermanos. Uno de ellos sigue con vida al menos hasta donde yo sé, gracias a los dioses. Pero los otros tres…

Los dos menores, apenas unos niños, fueron asesinados y sus cadáveres expuestos tras ser destrozados a las puertas del que siempre fue nuestro propio hogar. Lo peor es que fue a manos del hermano restante, al que ya no sé si considerar como tal a pesar de que nos criamos juntos y hasta entonces siempre fue mi mejor amigo.-Aquello último confirmó sus sospechas.

Lleno de sentimientos encontrados, el único hijo varón vivo de Balon Greyjoy se dispuso a hacer la pregunta que le llevaba rondando la cabeza un buen rato.

Tan solo era una palabra, pero para él decirla fue mucho más arduo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes, más incluso que soportar las torturas de Ramsay.

-¿Robb?-Una vez pronunciado el nombre, la figura del fondo por fin se acercó, dejando a la vista una demacrada versión del que había sido hasta hacía bien poco conocido como El Rey en el Norte.

-No, solo un fantasma, nada más.

Las tres figuras de aspecto desarrapado y enfermizo corrían por la nieve como poseídos por algún tipo de espíritu maligno, haciéndose avanzar las unas a las otras de manera violenta cada vez que se quedaban atrás.

Sin embargo, sus perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca y no parecían tener intenciones nada amistosas.

Al primero que llegó lo vieron venir gracias al grito de alerta de la única chica del grupo, que se había rezagado un poco y al tropezar había tenido el tiempo justo de ver como el hombre se abalanzaba sobre ella puñal en mano. Sin un momento de dilación, el chico al que aún le quedaban algunos pelos de color cobrizo entre las canas agarró una piedra y golpeó con tal fiereza al agresor de su compañera de huida que este cayó muerto al suelo.

Pero, a pesar de la deliciosa sensación de seguridad que les recorrió el cuerpo durante un segundo, los tres sabían que no podían detenerse, así que continuaron corriendo tanto como sus débiles cuerpos les permitían.

Sin saber muy bien como, consiguieron darles esquinazo, de modo que, viéndose libres de sus perseguidores, se permitieron bajar levemente el ritmo al internarse en una zona boscosa.

Pero no estaban tan solos como creían.

Uno de los soldados de los Bolton les había seguido el rastro y, mientras paraban un segundo a recuperar algo de resuello, se les echó encima igual que lo había hecho su primer y difunto atacante.

Solo que estaba vez no fue Jeyne Poole quién lo vio venir, sino el Fantasma de Invernalia, el Campiacapas…

Theon Greyjoy.

Apenas un segundo antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de clavarle la espada a Robb por la espalda, el joven que ya no lo parecía se interpuso y recibió la estocada mortal, no sin antes asestar él la que lo sería para su rival.

Una vez cayó su amenaza muerta al suelo, el primogénito de los Stark se agachó junto al que durante años fue su mejor amigo, hasta aquel nefasto día en el que decidió traicionarle.

-¿Cómo lo has matado?-Le preguntó, y en seguida se sintió estúpido por hacerlo.

Le había salvado la vida, se estaba muriendo y el preguntaba por cómo había matado a otro hombre del que nunca conocería ni el nombre.

-Le…quité…la espada…al que…le intentó…hacer…daño a Jeyne.-Cada palabra le dolía y notaba como escupía sangre al pronunciar cada sílaba. De repente, agarró a su interlocutor.-Tienes que prote…gerla…prométeme que la mantendrás a salvo.

-Te lo prometo.-Dijo este.-Siento que vayas a morir por mi culpa.-Contra todo pronóstico, el chico se echó a reír.

-No voy a morir...yo…ya estaba muerto…solo voy a…ser libre…Al fin.-Suspiró y, antes de morir, pronunció una última frase.

 _Perdóname hermano._

-Te perdono, Theon.


End file.
